


Sex & plants

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, harryisofage, plantsaregoodforgettinginthemood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Made for my dear friend Hippocrates460's bday <3 I hope you had a wonderful day!I first wanted to draw Harry with a cucumber (as requested) but once I heard plants were also all right I changed plans and went for a slightly more 18+ route ;)~Digital art
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sex & plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw penises so my apologies for that.


End file.
